


Wrong (Right?) Snapchat

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends to Lovers, Derek makes a whoopsie, Embarrassed Derek, Everyone's alive, First Kiss, Getting Together, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Snapchat, Social Media, dickpics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: Based off ofthis tweetBasically accidental dick pics with a twist





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slammy17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slammy17/gifts).



> There's a flashback scene, its started with ~~~ and ended with the same symbols.

Stiles was mid Call of Duty marathon, by himself, on a Friday night, (yes he knows he's a loser okay, but it's not his fault his friends keep blowing him off to go blow each other).

He had his aim perfectly set on an enemy target when he heard his phone buzz on his nightstand.

Scrambling up in excitement that maybe he actually did have friends who wanted to hang out, he somehow managed to hit himself in the head with the Xbox controller.

Groaning, Stiles rubbed his forehead, the sound of his player being killed and some preteen kid calling him a noob filtering in from his screen.

 

Picking up his phone, Stiles's eyes widened when he saw a notification saying he had a Snapchat.

But not just any old Snapchat, no.

This was a Snapchat from _Derek_!

 

Derek, aka sourwolf extraordinaire, and the object of Stiles's affections for the past 4, almost 5 years of knowing him.

Derek, who is basically like his other best friend (don't tell Scott).

 

After everything went down in Mexico, and Derek almost died, Stiles realized that he was a little bit more in love with him than he thought.

Unfortunately for him, he was still locked down in a relationship with Malia, and Derek was still with Braeden, whom he left Beacon Hills with less than a day after the Mexico mess.

 

But then luckily for him, Malia approached him after saying she could smell his attraction and affection towards Derek, and didn't care if he wanted to pursue it.

Stiles, of course, denied the whole thing as he does with everything, but Malia just scoffed at him, patted him on the back with more force than was needed for such a gesture, and told him that she was planning on breaking things off with him anyways.

 

Then, even luckier for him, a few months later Derek returned out of nowhere, without Braeden, announced he was staying permanently in Beacon Hills, and then showed the Pack plans for a remodeled Hale house.

 

Stiles, of course, didn't let Derek off easy though.

 

~~~

Stiles stood, speechless, watching as the pack excitedly embraced Derek, shouting their exclamations of happiness at him being back.

Stiles didn't know how they could just _do_ that.

Just welcome back Derek with open arms after he just up and left them to go adventure or who knows fuck what with his little girlfriend, leaving them with radio silence for 97 and a half days.

 

And yes, Stiles counted. Derek basically  _died_ in front of him. And then _left_. 

 

He doesn't even realize how lost in his thoughts he is until he sees someone waving a hand in front of his face.

He refocuses his eyes and looks up, meeting the gaze of two hazel/green/what the fuck color even are those, eyes.

 

"Hey" Derek says with a slight grin.

Stiles glares in response, feeling his anger that has steadily stewed over the past 97 and a half days reach its boiling point.

 

"You basically  _die in front of me_ , come back to life, then _leave_ for 97 and a half days, with _no_ communication, then suddenly come back out of _nowhere_ , and all you have to say for yourself is " _hey_ "?! Stiles exclaims.

He hears the pack in the background mumbling out various versions of "Well that's my cue to leave", and then within a minute its just him and Derek in the dingy confines of the loft.

 

Stiles watches in twisted satisfaction as Derek's happy little smile drops and is replaced by a confused frown.

"I didn't realize it would make you so angry." Derek says softly, almost placatingly.

"Didn't realize it would make me angry, he says!" Stiles mimics back in disbelief.

 

"Stiles-" 

"No, don't you "Stiles" me, Derek! You practically died in front of me! You fucking were dying and made me go after Scott! And then you just left!" Stiles says, turning his gaze away and swallowing over the lump in his throat when his voice cracks on the last word.

"Stiles.." Derek says softly, slowly approaching him like he's some kind of wounded animal.

 

Stiles flinches at the soft touch of Derek's fingers on his cheek, not even realizing he started crying until he feels Derek wipe a stray tear away.

He's about to up and leave, thoroughly embarrassed at blowing up at Derek and then breaking down in front of him, when he's suddenly being shoved against a very muscular chest by two equally as muscular arms.

 

He's confused for a second when he realizes that Derek is hugging him.

Derek "I could kill you with my eyebrows and glare alone" Hale is _hugging_ him. 

 

"Uh..what?" He mumbles against Derek's surprisingly soft henley.

"I'm really sorry Stiles. I didn't think that me leaving would really affect anyone. If I knew it would have hurt you as bad as it did I would never have done it. I just figured I caused so much drama and pain with the whole Kate coming back thing that I'd be better off by getting out of everyone's hair for a while."

 

Stiles pulls away from the embrace just enough to look at Derek in shock.

"Derek, how could you even think that. Wait- don't answer that I already know how. You're such a self-sacrificing martyr. I don't know what it'll take to make you realize people actually give a shit about you, but maybe me breaking down in front of you like an emotional wreck hopefully started to clue you in."

"It helped a little, yeah." Derek gripes back, with a small smile that's more of a smirk than anything.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, pulling out of the embrace fully to punch Derek lightly in the shoulder.

"Ass. No more up and leaving okay? Hate to break it to you dude, but you actually have people that give a shit about you and want you around."

 

Derek grabs the hand Stiles punched him with, with both of his own.

"Oh yeah? And are you one of those people?" Derek asks with a smirk.

Stiles tries yanking his hand out of Derek's in order to punch him again, but Derek doesn't relent.

Instead, he pulls Stiles back in to another hug by his hand.

 

Stiles huffs, before returning the gesture.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Der." Stiles says into Derek's shoulder.

He feels Derek tighten his arms around him just a fraction more.

 

"Yeah, I do." Derek agrees. But it doesn't sound just like an agreement. It also sounds a little like a confession.

"Welcome back Derek." Stiles says with a smile in his voice.

 

~~~

 

Ever since the day Derek came back him and Stiles have been practically inseparable.

So, in the grand scheme of things, him sending Stiles a Snapchat isn't really that strange.

Or it wouldn't be if Derek actually used Snapchat.

 

Stiles and the rest of the pack begged Derek into making an account for the app over a month ago.

And Derek has used the app a total of 12 times.

And, once again, yes, Stiles counted.

 

He's got himself feeling pretty excited and has a giddy sort of butterfly sensation in the pit of his stomach at the notion that Derek not only Snapchatted him, but he Snapchatted him _first_.

He's about to unlock his phone to open the app when a text notification comes up on his screen:

 

 **Der** : " _Stiles DO NOT open that Snapchat I just sent you! It wasn't meant for you!"_

 

Stiles feels his stomach swoop in disappointment at the notion that the Snapchat wasn't for him after all.

This disappointment is quickly replaced with curiosity and jealousy, however.

 

"Why does Derek want me to not open the Snapchat so bad? Who else is he even Snapchatting anyways?" Stiles mumbles out loud to himself, unlocking him phone and opening the app.

He sees the Snapchat from Derek, and clicks on it to open it.

After all, when has he ever actually listened to Derek when he told him not to do something?

 

His screen goes black for a moment as the picture loads.

And then, Stiles is face to face with a Snapchat...of "DEREK'S DICK?!" Stiles screeches out loud, dropping his phone.

 

He glances at his phone on the ground where the picture is still displayed, apparently Derek picked the longest setting of 10 seconds to display himself in all his "glory".

 

Stiles has now seen Derek's dick. Hard.

He doesn't know whether to be ecstatic that he got to see it, or cry over the fact that Derek apparently has a fling that isn't Stiles to send dick pics to.

 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Stiles mumbles into his hands covering his face in disbelief, the last "oh my god" coming out as a whine.

He takes in a shaky breath, before climbing into bed, engulfing himself in his covers.

 

Trying to figure out how to feel about the situation, Stiles's musings are interrupted by his phone buzzing multiple times with different text messages.

Slowly, he leans out of bed and grabs his phone from the ground, turning on the screen to see three new messages from Derek:

 

 **Der** : " _STILES I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT!!!!!_ "

 **Der** : " _WHY WOULD YOU OPEN IT?!_ "

 **Der** : " _WHY CAN'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME_?!"

 

Stiles swallows over the lump in his throat, whether its over sadness or anger he doesn't know. Probably both.

He's in the middle of putting his phone on silent when another text from Derek comes in:

 

 **Der** : " _STILES, ANSWER ME_!!"

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, and, anticipating what's to come if he keeps ignoring Derek, gets up out of bed to lock his window and close his blinds.

Crawling back into bed, he lays himself on his side and curls himself into a ball of sadness and disappointment. 

No actual tears fall, however, until around a half hour later when there's angry banging at his window.

 

He ignores the sound, and Derek's whisper-shouted, "Dammit Stiles, let me in!".

The banging and shouting eventually both stop, and Stiles is about to sigh in relief when he hears his doorbell ring.

 

Rolling his eyes with an angry huff, he pulls the covers fully over his head and thanks whoever's watching over him that his dad has a night shift.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up to the feeling of being watched.

Pushing the covers off from where they were still partly covering his face, Stiles sits up and meets his father's gaze from the doorway.

 

"Hey dad." Stiles says groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey son. Now, you wouldn't happen to know anything about why when I got in this morning Derek Hale was sitting dejected looking on our doorstep, would you?"

"Ugh. He's still there?" Stiles groans.

 

"Yep, he is. Now I don't know what happened, and I learned by now that if I want the full story I should wait until that boy is off the premises so his fancy hearing won't pick anything up. But what I do know is he looks a lot like the sad kid that strolled into my office covered in soot and smelling like smoke all those years ago, so you need to go talk to him and fix this, son."

"Why me?! This isn't even my fault!" 

"I never said it _was_ your fault Stiles, i'm just saying you should at least go talk to the boy, please?" 

"Ugh fine, but I hope you know you're getting quinoa for dinner!" Stiles grumbles, trudging down the stairs. He almost smiles at the groan his father lets out.

 

Pulling open the front door, he steps outside onto his porch, uncaring that he's still in his ratty Batman pajamas.

"What do you want?" He bites out, watching as Derek  turns around and springs up at the sound of his voice.

"Here." Derek says in response, thrusting a paper bag and a lukewarm coffee from the local coffeehouse into his arms.

 

"What." Stiles says in response.

"I wanted to...apologize. So, I got you your favorite from The Bean. It's probably not hot anymore though. I've...been out here a while." Derek says sheepishly.

 

Stiles tries to make sense of the words that left Derek's mouth, too tired and still too hurt and pissed off. 

"What are you apologizing for?" He asks, heading into his house, leaving the door open as a wordless invitation for Derek to follow him.

He watches Derek look warily towards the second floor, and rolls his eyes.

"He's sleeping, so he's practically dead to the world, and he's not a werewolf like you, so no super hearing, dude."

 

Derek huffs, but nods, and follows Stiles into the kitchen, sitting down beside him at the breakfast bar.

"I wanted to apologize for the...picture." Derek mumbles, a blush tinting his ears red.

 

Stiles tries to swallow down his sadness, anger, and jealousy. He really needs to ask Deaton how one can mask their emotions from werewolves.

"You don't need to apologize. You were right. I should have listened to you and not opened it. But I didn't so, this is on me, really."

"You...what-, really?" Derek says sounding surprised.

"Yep, everything is a-okay." Stiles forces out, even adding on a fake smile.

 

He watches Derek squint at him, scrutinizing, and thinks "crap". Derek knows him well enough to be able to tell when he's lying, and he knows his heart definitely skipped in a lie.

He waits for Derek to call him out on it, but surprisingly, he doesn't.

"Oh, well okay. As long as everything's fine." Derek says back.

 

Stiles tries to tamp down on the sudden pang of hurt that surges through him at the fact that Derek is just ignoring his lie, but knows he doesn't succeed when Derek's expression turns confused and scrutinizing again.

"Stiles are you o-" Derek starts but Stiles cuts him off.

"Okay, well as much as I love chatting with you at 7 AM on a Saturday, i'd really like to get back to bed, so bye!" Stiles rushes out, stumbling up the stairs.

 

He listens with baited breath for the sound of his front door opening and closing, and breathes out a sign of relief when he hears it.

 

~~~

 

It's a couple weeks after "the incident" as Stiles has mentally dubbed it, and he feels like an exhausted pile of crap.

He knows he's been avoiding Derek, but can you blame him?

Just the thought of Derek flirting with someone else, let alone sexting them, causes him enough pain that he can't even look at the werewolf without feeling his chest constrict.

 

He knows the pack has caught on, which means Derek most definitely has as well, but he doesn't even care.

However, none of the pack members have verbalized it, at least until tonight.

 

"What's going on with you and Derek?" Scott asks him in the middle of a round of Mario Kart.

Stiles sighs, knowing he should've expected Scott to finally bring it up during their annual bro-night video game fest.

 

"Nothing." He responds, throwing a red shell at Donkey Kong with a little bit more force than necessary. (What? Maybe Donkey Kong reminds him of a certain douchebag werewolf. They have similar builds don't judge him.)

"Bullshit." Scott says, throwing his controller down, uncaring of the fact that his character, Toad, gets knocked off the track by passing cars.

 

"Scott.." Stiles pleads, throwing his own controller down.

"Nope, nuh uh. No whining. You and Derek have both been mopey little bitches for like almost three weeks now and me and the rest of the pack are sick of it!"

"I have not been a mopey little bitch!" Stiles says indignantly, before adding on, "Wait. Derek most definitely has not been moping too!"

 

"One, you said "too", which basically means you confirmed that you've been moping. And two, Derek most definitely has, which you would know if you stopped avoiding him!"

"Oh god, even you've noticed i've been avoiding him! He's definitely noticed then!" Stiles groans, flopping his head onto Scott's lap in a heap.

 

Scott sighs before running his fingers through Stiles's hair, "I resent that, dude. But yes, he has, because if he hasn't, he wouldn't be moping around about the love of his life avoiding him."

"I am _not_ the love of his life." Stiles bites out venomously, causing Scott's fingers to abruptly stop running through his hair.

 

"Alright dude, what happened?" Scott practically demands.

Stiles huffs, before going on to tell Scott about everything that happened.

 

"What? Ugh you guys are idiots." Scott grumbles after Stiles stops recapping.

"What?! I'm not the idiot here! He is!" Stiles exclaims indignantly.

"Nope, no, you're both idiots. Come on, get up, i'm taking you to Derek's." Scott says, standing, pulling Stiles by the hand.

 

Stiles makes himself limp in Scott's grip.

"No way! What are you even on about dude?!"

"You want to be difficult? Fine." Scott says before promptly picking Stiles up bridal style and literally werewolf speed running out the door.

 

"Are you seriously wolfy running me, bridal style, to Derek's loft?!" Stiles screeches, holding onto Scott for dear life.

"Yep." Scott growls out, before picking up speed even more.

 

Before he even knows it, Stiles is being put down on slightly shaky legs in front of the large metal sliding door of Derek's loft.

"Hey Derek, I brought you a present." Scott calls out, before dodging Stiles's blows and running back the way he came.

 

Stiles is about to turn around when the door slides open to reveal a pretty haggard and down looking Derek. Huh, maybe Scott was on to something.

 

"Uh, hi." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Hey." Derek responds back just as awkwardly, stepping aside to let Stiles in.

 

He follows Derek to the couch, sitting down a couple feet away from him.

"Soo..." Stiles starts, trailing off.

"So..why did Scott drop you on my doorstep at 11:56 at night?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Because he's an idiot." Stiles grumbles.

"Aren't we all?" Derek mumbles out.

 

Stiles looks at him in surprise.

"Scott's said you've been "mopey"...what's up?" Stiles tries.

"Oh yeah, like you care." Derek bites out.

 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"It means, that you've been avoiding me like the plague, Stiles! So _excuse_ me if its so hard to believe you actually give a shit why I'm so "mopey"!" 

"Wha- No! What- I" 

"Don't even try and deny it Stiles! Even Scott caught on!"

 

Stiles sighs, knowing Derek's right.

"Fine! I've been avoiding you! Happy?!" 

Derek looks at him with an expression that's anything but, "No! I'm not happy! Why would I be? Is this really over the whole...picture thing? Because I am _sorry_ I made you feel weird but I apologized and its not like its nothing you don't have too!"

 

"What?! This is not over the picture thing!" 

"Lie. Your heart skipped." Derek says sadly.

"Ugh fine! Its about the picture thing but its not for the reason you think!" Stiles relents.

 

Derek looks at him confused.

"Then...what reason is it?" He asks.

"It's jealousy okay?! I'm jealous that you're sending someone _that_ , who isn't me!" Stiles practically explodes.

 

"Stiles..." Derek says softly, in surprise.

Stiles just shakes his head, and stands up, heading for the door.

 

He's about to slide it back to leave when a hand on his wrist pulls him gently and turns him around.

"You're jealous?" Derek asks softly, eyes scanning his face.

Stiles just nods in response.

 

"I just...don't get it. I try and move on and then you pull this. It makes no sense." Derek says, almost looking angry.

"What do you mean, you try and move on?" Stiles asks confused.

 

Derek gives a humorless laugh and shakes his head, "You can't be serious."

"Uh, yeah I am. Very serious." Stiles says back petulantly. 

 

Derek's eyes meet his and widen in surprise.

"Wait...you _are_ serious." He says surprised.

"Stiles, i've been in love with you since I came back to Beacon Hills. Maybe even longer than that. And I figured I wasn't really subtle, so I figured you knew. I thought for a while that maybe you felt the same way but didn't want to make the first move, so I was planning on asking you out, and then you told the pack you had a date with the guy from your Criminology class and so I thought that meant you didn't feel the same. So i've been trying to move on. Cora set me up on that dumb Tinder dating app, and then that led to the Snapchat thing, which I was already hesitant to do in the first place. And then it got sent to you and I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again, and then you opened it which made it worse. And then you started avoiding me which made it even worser, and I thought it was because you were uncomfortable over seeing that...part of me."

 

Stiles gaped, he's pretty sure that's the longest string of words Derek's ever directed at him.

Apparently he said that out loud because Derek huffs and backs away from him.

 

Brain finally catching up, Stiles grabs Derek by the hand and pulls him back.

Part of him thinks he should let Derek's hand go, but it fits so well in his, and is so warm, and Derek literally just confessed his love to him, so he thinks he's okay.

 

"Der...i've been in love with you forever. I accepted the offer of the date with the guy from Criminology to try and move on from you, because I thought you didn't feel the same way."

Derek laughs in disbelief, before directing a truly beautiful smile at Stiles.

 

"We're both kind of idiots, huh?" He says, still laughing.

Stiles joins in with the laughter, and nods.

 

"Yeah, but we're each other's idiots now, right?" He says hopefully.

"Definitely." Derek confirms, before leaning in.

 

Stiles meets him halfway in what can only be described as the most perfect kiss he has ever experienced.

 

Pulling away, breathless, a few moments later, Stiles leans his forehead on Derek's own.

"Hey Der?'

"Mhm."

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

 

"Hey Stiles?"

"Mhm."

"Want to see if the real thing lives up to the Snapchat?"

"You bet your fine ass I do!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The twist is Derek was the one to send the dick pic, not Stiles ;)  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed my midnight, cold medicine-induced ramblings.
> 
> Original credit idea goes to the wonderful Sam, whom I love with every fibre of my being. <3
> 
> xX Kait


End file.
